


A Hammer's Legacy

by Sugilite



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), RWBY, Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: College, F/F, Family, Father and daughter, Friendship, Lesbian Crush, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, besties, giant hammers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugilite/pseuds/Sugilite
Summary: Reinhardt wants nothing more than his daughter to learn everything he knows. However, it seems she wants nothing to do with that path. When Reinhardt disappears though, Nora will have a choice to make.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velma has finally returned from her trip and Nora couldn't be happier until Professor Winston tells Nora to transfer.

“Hey Nora! Wait up!” A familiar voice called as Nora turned to see her best friend and biggest crush for the past ten years running towards her.  
“Hey, Velma!” Nora responded hugging her tight, “So great to see you back from your trip. How was it?”   
“Oh, you know, the usual: Investigating haunted places only to find out it’s all fake.”  
“Oh come on, I bet it was still a ton of fun.”  
“It always is!”  
“Good, did you at least get the chance to study for the big test in Professor Winston’s class?”   
“I did, but my memory is a bit shaky.”  
“Velma…” Nora put her hands on Velma’s shoulders. “You are the smartest person I know. I know you’ve got this.” Velma nodded and as they embraced once more the alarm on Nora’s phone went off. “Well it’s time.” Nora and Velma headed to Professor Winston’s class for their exam. 

***

The students filed out as they finished the test. Velma was the first to finish, as always, meanwhile Nora was one of the last. Velma waited outside of the classroom for her friend to finish. Nora spent day in and day out studying and working hard for each class, but she seemed to crack under the pressure of tests. All those lessons became mush as she struggled with many of the questions. This alone was one of the reasons Nora never let Velma know what was in her heart. Someone so much smarter than her, always going on amazing adventures with her old high school group of friends. Velma and Nora grew up together, but went to separate schools, it was not until college that they were finally able to spend classes together. Nora knew telling Velma her feelings would only lead to rejection. To Nora, Velma was too out of her league to bother trying for. When Nora finished her test she went out to meet with Velma but Winston called her back, “Nora, can you wait a moment. I need to speak with you.”   
“Uh. Yeah. Sure.” She gestured to Velma to wait as she returned to Winton’s desk.   
“Nora, have you thought about transferring at all?  
“Transferring? Well, no. I love it here and I only just started this year. I don’t know where I will go after graduation.”  
“I’m talking about now, Nora. Before you graduate. Getting a fresh start somewhere else.”  
“Wait, what?”   
“Your father called, and he figured this might be best for-”   
“My father?! And you just agreed?” Nora could feel herself fuming.   
“Nora, let me expla-”  
“NO! You’re my advisor! You’re supposed to be helping me with my future based on what I want! Not what my father wants! I can’t believe this…” Before Winston had a chance to get any more words out, Nora stormed out of the classroom and passed Velma. 

Velma chased after Nora and sat her down in a nearby chair by the wall. Through tears Nora explained what happened. Velma held her tight and said, “We have been going to separate schools our whole lives. We are finally together, I don’t want anything to separate us again.”  
“Neither do I.” Nora let out a small smile at her friend.  
“Let’s get out of here.” Velma stood up and lent her hand to Nora who grabbed it tight and followed her out of the school.   
“Where are we going?” Nora asked.   
“Shh, you’ll see.”


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora is trying so hard to train, but she's tired and does not want any part of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the story of Nora and her father Reinhardt

“Faster!” Reinhardt shouted from a distance. Nora’s boots skidded with the dirt as she turned and dashed ahead of her and jumped up; her hammer following her momentum and landing with a ground-shaking thud.  
“You have to hit harder!” He shouted  
“I’m trying!” Nora shouted back, her heart rapid to rival the sweat the pouring down her forehead.  
“Nora! I know you can do this!”  
“I’m not as strong as you!”  
“Just follow my inscru-”  
“No, Dad! I’m done!” Nora interrupted Reinhardt as she shoved her hammer into his hands.  
“But Nora!”  
“Dad! Look at you! Now look at me! We aren’t the same! We will never be the same! You are asking the impossible. I’m tired, I’m not meant for this...I’ve got homework to do.” Nora walked past Reinhardt and into the house slamming the back door then her bedroom door. Reinhardt looked at his daughter’s hammer in his hands and he clutched it tight as he tried to understand. All he wanted was for her to get stronger, follow in his footsteps. But was he forcing it on her too much, maybe she was not meant to save people. Maybe, she did not want to, but who else would carry on his legacy, since he was now long retired and too old to fight in any real battles. However, he was still stable enough to pass on his teachings to someone trustworthy; someone of his blood to share his determination, strength, and wisdom. The world may still need heroes, and when it calls, who will take his take his place? Reinhardt sighed, as he walked Nora’s hammer to the shed and laid it next to his. He felt his heart shatter just a bit as he closed, and locked, the shed door for the last time.


End file.
